My Own Worst Enemy
by Be Obscene
Summary: Will wakes up to find he has switched bodies with his old arch nemesis and crush, Royal Pain! Craziness ensues! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place a year after the events of Sky High. This story was requested by Ninja Master. I've never written a body swap story so here goes!**

Will woke up groggy. He felt different, not sick but something was off. His bed also felt different, it seemed much bigger and softer. He stretched and stood up, he still couldn't make out what had happened to him, maybe drugged from the way he was feeling. He rubbed his eyes and turned to see Gwen Grayson a.k.a Sue Tenny a.k.a Royal Pain. It had been more than a year since he'd last seen her. She had this shocked look on her face as she stood there in nothing more than a tight fitting pink tank top and sweatpants That's when it donned on Will that he was staring into a mirror. He touched his face, seeing Gwen 's touch her own face as well. He was alarmed but oddly intrigued. He put his hands on the mirror to confirm this was real. He looked down at his hands, slender fingers and filed nails with polish.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked aloud in Gwen 's voice. Afraid, he clapped a hand over his/Gwen 's mouth. Looking around the room it was quite obvious that this wasn't his room. "Am I really inside of my arch nemisis' body?" He just couldn't get over this, the long flowing brown hair, soft skin, hot body. He spun around, looking in the mirror to see he had some how been switched. "Damn, that's a fine ass!" Will/Gwen checked out that famous booty out. This was like a weird fantasy he never thought about before. Of course his teenage boy mind thought of the most obvious thing to do in this situation. He put a hand up his/her shirt and felt a boob. "Whoa!" Of course this didn't satisfy him/her so the shirt came off and Gwen's bare chest was exposed and wasn't looking too bad. _"Layla would kill me if she knew I was doing this,"_ he thought.

After he stripped down the sweatpants and stared for a long time at this curvaceous figure including how nice an ass Royal Pain had and how well it could twerk, Will addressed the situation. "If I'm really in her body that can only mean that mine...Oh shit!" He/She got dressed quickly. Using the door was too obvious, Royal Pain had a henchman and there was no doubt he was on guard while his boss was doing who knows what to Will 's body. Will/Gwen opened the window and saw how far the drop was, not very high up. He/She took a running start and jumped out of the window. It was at this moment that Will remembered something important.

"SHIT! I CAN'T FLY!"

He/She crashed into a shrub down below which didn't do much to break the landing. Will was known for his strength and ability to fly something that Gwen did not possess. Once he/she picked him/herself up, he/she was off to find answers.

On the way to the Stronghold house, Will/Gwen spotted his/her friends from school but knew it was unlikely any of them would believe this story. Trying to hide his new face with that long hair proved pointless passing by the group.

"Gwen Grayson?" Stated Ethan Banks.

"No!" Will/Gwen answered.

"No, Sue Tenny!" Magenta yelled.

Luckily they were all sidekicks so their powers for combat was lackluster but they could still punch and pull hair. "No, it's me! It's Will!" Magenta punched her right in the nose. All Will/Gwen could do was run and give them the slip. It was difficult to tell what the next move was, going home didn't seem like such a smart idea seeing as his parents knew their arch nemesis was revealed to be a young high schooler. Layla might be easier to convince but it wouldn't be the easiest thing to do.

 **More soon! What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will goes to get help from Layla. Please review! More coming!**

Layla's house was only a block away, Will needed to get his/her body over there and convince Layla that Royal Pain was at large and had body switching technology.

 _"Dammit, I really should have put on a bra before I left!"_ thought Will/Gwen, grasping at the C-cup breasts to stop them from swinging about. Going up to the front door wasn't safe but there was a tree in the backyard leading up to his girlfriend's bedroom; if he had his cellphone on him this would've made things so much easier. Gwen's body was certainly flexible and it was quick getting up this tree that towered over the two story home, but it wasn't like this was the first time he'd climbed this tree before.

In clear view sitting on her bed was Layla and Will's actual body, "That's him! I mean me...I mean her!" He couldn't tell what they were talking about but they seemed awfully engaged in conversation sitting across from one another. _"This is like my dream come true! Girl on girl action only one of them is in my body and the other is my girlfriend!...so I think that still counts!"_

But there was no intamacy which could only mean Gwen was getting information from Layla, what information was a complete mystery. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to go through the window and save Layla but knowing how strong he was it might not be such a good idea. It was several minutes before the imposter parted ways and kissed Layla on the lips. Will/Gwen was feeling a mix of envy and anger on top of being slightly aroused. Once Gwen/Will was gone, Will/Gwen entered through the window.

Layla was speechless, "What the?!"

"Layla, I can explain!"

"Will!" She called but the fake Will was already outside. Will/Gwen pit a hand over Layla's mouth.

"Babe, it's me!" Layla bit her hand, "Ahh! Fuck! Seriously?"

Once he/she backed off, Layla stuck her hands out with full intention on using her powers.

"I'm not here to hurt you! I need your help!"

Layla put her hands down for a moment, "You need my help?"

"Yes! It's me it's Will...I know this doesn't make a lot of sense..."

Layla wasn't buying this, she wasn't sure but this had to be a trick, it just had to be. "If you're really Will then when's my birthday?"

"Uh...Oh, come on Layla! You know I suck at remembering dates!"

"Hmm", it was true he never could remember, "What did we see on our last date?"

"Uh...," he was drawing a blank while Layla was clenching a fist readying a punch. "It was on Netflix...it had Katherine Heigel in it...shit..."

"Ok, these are honestly good Will answers, Gwen or anyone else would've just guessed right away."

"Oh! I know something Gwen would never know!"

"And what's that?"

"You've got a birthmark that looks like a pot leaf on your ass!"

Layla scoffed, "It looks like a four leaf clover, not a pot leaf you tool!"

"Whatever! Can you please help me get back into my body?"

Layla needed to sit down for a minute to think about this predicament, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I woke up in her bed like this."

Layla was getting frustrated, "You must remember something. What did you do before bed?"

Will's mind was clouded, going up to his room to bed must have happened but it wasn't something important enough for him to hold onto, "Maybe she drugged me."

"I just don't understand why she wanted to switch bodies with you."

"I know...she could've easily have switched bodies with you or anybody."

"Excuse me?" Layla was easily offended by this because it sounded like something Will had fantasized about for quite some time but in reality was a fantasy that was only just realized by him.

"I mean...look she's a bitch and whatever plan she has she's obviously going to frame me."

"We should go back to her house and see if we can find the technology or whatever that will change you back."

"It could be risky, maybe try convincing the guys that I can't be trusted...I mean she can't be trusted...you know what I mean!"

Layla got to work trying to call and email everyone. Will/Gwen looked out the window and was startled to see himself standing in Layla's backyard all Micheal Myers like. This sent Will/Gwen up the wall, he needed to face off with himself even though Layla warned him what a terrible idea that was.

"I've got this!" He/She moved in for a kiss.

Layla moved her head back, "Um, no."

Gwen/Will watched as that hot body climbed down the tree, smiling like an evil douche bag. "Looking good!" She/He mocked as her/his body tripped walking over looking pissed.

"What are you doing with my body?"

"Oh I've got big plans for it!"

Then Will thought of something he never thought about before this very moment, "Did you touch my dick?"

"What? No!"

"Seriously? Not even to use the bathroom? I touched your boobs!"

"Good for you, Stronghold I'm sure you'll be an A class whore in no time. Now I have more important things to deal with!"

But Will/Gwen wasn't letting himself go anywhere without a fight. Using a quick blow to the stomach, Gwen/Will stopped him/her from doing anything. "I went easy on you," Gwen/Will said before leaving Will/Gwen kneeling on the ground defeated.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**There might only be one chapter after this. I'm going to focus on writing an anthology type series after this about a chemical spill contaminating the water and effecting women. It will connect stories based on Stranger Things, Carrie, Jennifer's Body, etc. I might call it Infected but that might change. Stay tuned! Feel free to check out my other stories like my Zombieland Wichita/Little Rock story Give You Hell or Harry Potter story Better than Magic.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains sexual content including femslash.**

Layla tended to Gwen's body and comforted her boyfriend on her living room couch; words could not describe how strange this was.

"It doesn't look like you broke any ribs," Layla said as she looked over the toned, bruised stomach. She applied a bag of ice to the skin causing Will/Gwen to flinch. "What makes you think you could beat yourself?"

It was difficult not to stare at Layla while she tended to the injuries. In this body it seemed almost limitless with what Will could do but he had doubt Layla would ever consider having a full on girl on girl experience.

"Maybe we could get a hold of the Royal Pain armour. It's likely locked up at the school. You could learn how to use her power and stop her before she does anything to you and anybody else."

It wasn't like Will was paying that much attention to what she was saying, something was making him feel frisky in this female body and it was hard not to get an eyeful of the redhead. Layla was getting a little creeped out by those huge brown eyes staring at her like that.

"Wanna makeout?"

Layla was flabbergasted, "What? Excuse me?"

"Come on, it could be fun!"

"No, absolutely not, Will!"

"But, Layla, aren't you a supporter of LGBT?"

Layla rolled her eyes, "Even if I were to, it would be wrong...You're in someone else's body and it's our arch enemy!"

"So?" There was no getting through to him/her, "I mean come on! Look at these!" Layla watched in horror and excitement as Gwen's breasts bounced up and down. "Come on, Layla, look at these jugs!"

Layla let go of all her principles and boundaries and locked lips, "We can't tell anyone about this!" She pushed herself on top of the brunette and squeezed those bodacious mounds.

"Hey, watch it! Slow down!"

There was no stopping Layla now, it was as if this inner hatred she had for the girl that nearly stole Will away from her once before was bottled up and came out in a very interesting way. Then Layla got her senses back, "Wait! What am I doing?! We can't be doing this!"

"Come on, baby, you can sit on my face! I've always wanted to try that!"

Layla didn't have to think long before agreeing to that, she'd always wished to have her pussy licked but thought maybe it was too provocative. She pulled down her pants and crawled on top of his/her face.

"Damn, we should be recording this!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Layla freaked.

"I meant to send Gwen...not me or the guys or like that."

Layla got licked and it was glorious, she'd only had sex twice before and never experienced this pleasure. Will really wished he still had a dick because hearing his girlfriend moan like that was quite a turn on; his pussy was getting wet though.

"I'm not sure I can do it," Layla coiled when the idea of licking the Gwen pussy came up.

"It's easy!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Will/Gwen was spread out on the couch with those milk thighs opened and that bushy pussy wet. Layla licked her lips nervously and the next thing she knew she was diving in.

"Fuck yeah!" Will/Gwen grabbed hold of Layla's pigtails and pulled.

"Ah! Will!"

"Yeah!" Layla's tongue was deep inside and moving around quite quickly. "Let's 69!" Layla didn't seem to have much of a problem with this suggestion. Her ass in Will/Gwen's face and every time he/she was getting excited, an open palm struck that ass of hers. "Say my name!"

"Will!" Layla yelled angrily.

"No, it's Gwen, bitch!"

Both climaxed but Layla was still mad at him for how rough the sex got. With their clothes back on they went to check on any emails from the gang. Everyone seemed to think Layla was crazy for being so trusting and saying that it was obviously Gwen and she'd simply done something to Will.

"Looks like we're on our own," Layla shrugged.

"Quick makeout session before work?"

"Oh, Gwen," she laughed.

Calling Will: Gwen sure was rubbing off on her now and she couldn't say no to that face. A quick, 10 minute tongue tug of war and then back to business.

It was hard walking through town, Layla gave him a hat and sunglasses for a disguise but Will's paranoia was high. Then everything changed, that horny feeling again. "Who is that?"

An attractive blonde was in the park just up ahead, "That's Kim, you know, Freeze Girl."

"Damn, she fine!"

"Are you kidding me?" Layla's eyes were practically like daggers.

"What? Oh, right...do you think maybe Gwen's a lesbian because I'm getting crazy horny."

"She's just a huge slut that doesn't care about anyone but herself!"

"Ok, jeez just asking."

Layla had a plan to go to the Stronghold house first to see if Gwen was hiding out there. The next step would be Gwen's house then the school. She couldn't be seen with Will in Gwen's body so he/she had to wait patiently in the bushes. Will could hear his mom talk to Layla briefly saying she thought he went to see her.

"Did he mention where he was going?"

"Afraid not. Is everything alright?"

Layla sighed, "Boys..."

"Yeah, try marrying one," Mrs. Stronghold laughed.

The two headed for Gwen's house where they both expected an ambush. If the machine that could turn Will back was in there then it was all worth it. Will/Gwen took the back door while Layla took the front. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by a balding man in glasses.

"Hello..."

"I know she's in there. Where is she?"

He acted so calm and collective, "Sorry I don't know who...," Layla wasn't having it, she knew it had to be her weird henchman.

She grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground in anger, "WHERE?" He was surprisingly lightweight.

Will/Gwen was careful not to make any noise in the backyard. Climbing up the siding of the house was a struggle, by the time he got up there, Layla probably had his body in a headlock. That's when he heard panting and he recognized the masculine grunts. Was she jerking him off? If so then it would be the first time, they never did that when they dated. He/She finally made it to the window and was shocked to the core.

Layla was naked on all fours while Gwen in hid body was taking her from behind, repeatedly pulling her hair and slapping her ass.

"LAYLA!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "I couldn't help it!"

"HAHAHAHAHA," That evil bitch cackled in Will's voice.

The sight was too unbearable for this Will to handle; sure, he looked great naked with Layla in that pose but his girlfriend was cheating with him! He jumped down to the ground below and ran as far as Gwen's body could take him.

He/She hid under a tree, nor crying but certainly on the verge of. Someone walked up unknowingly. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm...," It took a moment for him to recognize Kim, he'd never seen her this close before.

"Wait, aren't you that girl who turned all the adults into babies?"

"Um...yeah but...I reformed."

She sat next to the confused person, "Is there anything I can do?"

She couldn't get over this super villian acting so vulnerable, "I...I could really use your help..."

 **To Be Continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will likely be the last chapter! Thank you for reading!**

Will's worst fear had come true, Layla had cheated on him...with himself! It was all a surreal nightmare but at least he could forget about his troubles while talking to a hot babe.

He visited the mall with Kim who was still unaware of his body switch dilemma. They were eating ice cream in the food court and talking about pretty much everything.

"Wow, Kim, I can't believe we've never talked before."

"Yes, I know. To be fair you were serving a lifetime of detention," she giggled.

Will/Gwen giggled back, sharing this strange moment even going as far as reaching out and caressing the blonde's hand. Kim looked like she wasn't so sure about her new friend's forwardness.

Will/Gwen decided to break the tension, noticing how much his/her ice cream had melted over the cone. Kim reached over and planted a finger on top of it. She managed to restore the mess back into the frozen desert it was in its prime. "Wow, thanks!"

"That's nothing compared to your power though," Kim shrugged.

"Oh, right...," Gwen's powers were still lost on him, it was hard to tell how she did what she did; maybe it didn't require much thought. Kim invited him/her back to her place; something that only got Will/Gwen's thoughts of slumber party pillow fights and practise kissing grow.

Mainly they just hung out and Kim listened to everything he/she had to say, which was all made up. "Yeah, the super villain life was tough...but I want to change..." Everything was going well until Will/Gwen wrapped an arm around her on the bed.

"Uh...Gwen, I'm straight," Kim laughed nervously.

"So am I...I think..."

"Are you ok?"

"Ugh...Kim, I really need to get this off my chest...I'm Will Stronghold."

"Say what?" Kim lifted an eyebrow.

"Gwen swapped bodies with me and now she...I mean she as me took my girlfriend away from me."

"That's terrible!"

"I know...Wait, you actually believe me?"

"Well yeah, I kind of picked up on it earlier. You kept going on and on about the Fast and Furious movies and switching to axe body spray."

"K, makes sense."

"So Gwen took advantage of the fact that Layla didn't know it wasn't you and..."

Will/Gwen chuckled bashful, "No, actually she already knew...we went over to confront her and get my body back but I walked in on them and..."

Kim held up her hands in protest, "Ok! OK! TMI!"

"Oh, sorry."

"I'll help you, don't worry!"

"Really? Wow, with you by my side, I won't stand a chance! I mean she...ah, you know what I mean!"

They devised a plan to break into Gwen's house, if possible find the Royal Pain suit in case it becomes needed to subdue Gwen/Will.

"I still don't know how to use Gwen's powers."

"Don't worry about it," she patted him/her on the back; Will/Gwen felt sure about this, it could work...unless she's easily seduced.

They walked up to Gwen's house hand in hand. Kim rang the doorbell and out popped the older gentleman that Layla choked out. "Um...hello?" He just barely poked his head out to see who it was.

"School fundraiser," Kim quipped.

He stepped out with a smile on his face, "Really? Well, in that case...," Kim didn't waste another second on him, she freeze blasted him and turned him into an ice sculpture.

"Stay cool!" Will/Gwen said with pride.

"Not bad," Kim laughed.

They had to be careful when walking inside, Gwen in Will's body was unpredictable, that bitch could ambush them at any second. Everything was so clean, maybe a little too clean, not really lived in. Both of them could hear humming coming from down below them. The basement door was ajar. They walked softly on the creaky wooden floor board down into the darkness. There were these machines running, like generators and a fish tank with a weird, pure sci-fi glow to it. A whiteboard contained Gwen's techno babble.

"This is crazy!"

"Yeah...why did she want your body anyway?"

"I don't know. I beat her before so maybe she just got really jealous."

Kim snapped her fingers, "Or she wants to earn everyone's trust and get revenge I Sky High!"

"Yeah...," He/She felt a sharp pain and held the soft forehead, "That's weird, it's like I'm remembering something..."

"What?"

As if from memory, Will/Gwen played with the buttons on a keypad mounted on the adjacent wall and the wall opened up to reveal the Royal Pain suit. "Bingo!"

"How did..."

"I guess I must still have some of Gwen's memory...which means..."

Kim watched as Will/Gwen held out his/her hands and willed out of all the scrap metal and parts on the counter. A laser gun.

"Will, that's amazing!"

"Now it's time to stop that bitch once and for all!"

Kim helped him/her into the Royal Pain getup; everything looked like it was going according to plan, maybe too according to plan.

Maybe it was adrenaline setting in but Kim couldn't resist kissing Gwen. "Sorry, I don't know what just came over me."

"That's alright...come on, let's go!"

They ran up the stairs and immediately were stopped from exiting the front door by Gwen/Will and Layla. "Looking good, Stronghold!"

"Stay back!" Will/Gwen held up the newly constructed laser gun.

"Please...you don't have it in you to kill yourself."

"Shit!" He/She lowered the gun, "Layla, why are you helping her?"

Layla looked very distraught, "Tell him, babe!" Gwen/Will cackled.

Layla lowered her head, "She said that there's no way to change you both back now, it only worked one way and soon you're going to become more and more like her!"

"Wait, what?"

"That's right," the evil witch laughed some more, "You're going to be bad and I'm going to be the good guy!"

"What? I don't understand" giving his/her head a shake.

"Yup, I was getting tired of that body anyway. I'm getting much more uses to yours!"

"Wow, that's like the ultimate revenge!" Kim realized.

"That's right. Even though I'll be becoming more and more like you, I will still be able to hold onto some of my old self. Not so sure about you!"

"No, way! There has to be another way out of this body!"

"Dream on, Stronghold! You're going to be Royal Pain, forever!"

"NOOO!" He/She lifted up the gun and fired but Layla got in the way, the blast grazing her in the arm.

"Fuck, Will!"

"Sorry!"

Kim tried freezing Gwen/Will but Layla stopped her with plant vines from nearby pots.

"Whose side are you on?"

"It's complicated! Layla shouted.

Will/Gwen used the Royal Pain suit to fly at Gwen/Will; the metal mask up and it looked like all of this would be over rather quickly. Gwen/Will also flew, hands reaching out to Royal Pain. They shot through the roof and a hundred feet into the air.

"You can't win, Will!"

"Watch me you bitch!"

"I must say, your dick was a lot bigger than I thought!"

"Thank you...I mean, take that back!"

They kept going higher and higher, punching each other at full force. Gwen/Will punched so hard that Will/Gwen landed like a meteorite into Sky High.

"Yes, Will it's going to be your fault. Everything. Then you'll have to endure captivity!"

They fought through the school, room after room until they came out the other side of the building, leaving much of the school in rubble.

The Royal Pain helmet couldn't withstand the blows Gwen/Will was delivering and would surely break. Will/Gwen took hold of Gwen/Will, grabbing an arm and breaking it.

"Ahh! What the fuck are you doing, shit-head?"

"Ending this!"

"You wouldn't really kill me...would you?"

Will/Gwen didn't have much time to think it over...

* * *

2 months had passed and things weren't what you would call back to normal. Will was still stuck in Gwen's body, maybe forever and Gwen was once again locked up. Layla got off easy but did have to provide community service after helping a known criminal; she visited Gwen when she could.

Will was dating Kim now, both got used to the weird predicament of their relationship. They took a study break at Kim's one evening, which normally consisted of a heavy makeout session.

"You think she'll get out this time?"

"Nah, I doubt they'll give her anymore chances. Unless she knows of some way to switch us back to normal."

"Well, that's OK, " Kim smirked, "I'm kind of getting used to this." She squeezed Will/Gwen's breasts.

"Me too!" He/She wasn't getting tired of the girl on girl any time soon.

"What about what she said...about you turning into her after being in her body for so long?"

"I don't believe that...I'm still me. Besides if that was true then that means her plan really worked and she is a diabolical genius."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

They went back to making out. Will was still thinking about what Kim said. He'd been thinking about a lot lately after taking down Royal Pain again. It felt kind of cool destroying Sky High like that, it made him feel even more powerful.

 _"Today, Sky High...tomorrow, THE WORLD!"_

 **I think this is going to be where I end it. I may continue in the future though!**


End file.
